


Smear

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [34]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creampie, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Ficlet, Forced Pregnancy, Hook-Up, Impregnation, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Scares, Vaginal Fingering, once again claude is being creepy and manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: He was too much of a coward to say it outright. Too afraid of what she may say in response.Yet he couldn't bear the possibility that she might slip away and find someone else, either.So the more she begged against it, the more his mind raced towards the thought that, if he could mark her with irrefutable evidence that they were together-- all of those problems would be solved.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Smear

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [kink meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=1939784). Also known as, "the existence of Lysithea's Crest-related fertility issues depend entirely on what is hotter for the fic."

"Claude, please, not inside--"

If he was anything close to a good person, he would have listened to her. 

"It's a dangerous day, please, I can't, not now...!"

And it was his fault why things ended up like this in the first place-- this awful, undefined relationship where they kissed and fucked and did everything lovers did, without acknowledging it or calling themselves such.

He was too much of a coward to say it outright. Too afraid of what she may say in response.

Yet he couldn't bear the possibility that she might slip away and find someone else, either.

So the more she begged against it, the more his mind raced towards the thought that, if he could mark her with irrefutable evidence that they were together-- all of those problems would be solved.

"Please, please, you have to--"

She would have no option but to stay with him then.

"Lysithea," he gasped, holding her hips tight against his.

Her cunt tightened and pulsed around him, despite her widened eyes and thrashing legs-- but this was what sex was supposed to be for, wasn't it? 

He released inside her to the thought of seeing her swell, round with his child, unable to hide it.

"Hah..."

She sat up and gripped his shoulders while he was still riding off the high from that thought.

"Claude, why did you-- ?!"

"I'm really sorry-- I didn't mean to, I just got caught up in the moment," he lied. 

"Well, then help me do something about it!"

"Alright," he laid her back on the mattress and spread her legs, "let's get that out of you first."

She still had the same trusting expression on her face as he inserted two fingers into her still-sensitive entrance, scraping along the walls to get every drop. It even seemed to arouse her, by the way a blush returned to her face the longer he went on.

"...That should do it," he muttered, landing a kiss on her lips and wiping his fingers against her thighs.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against his chest. "Be more careful next time, for goddess' sake..."

"I will, I will."

He hoped that some of it still remained and that she would come to him again, distraught and teary-eyed with new life growing inside her.

\---

The next day, he handed her a packet of herbs that were meant to secure pregnancy and told her it was for the exact opposite purpose. 

She thanked him and hurried back to her room, steps slightly less skittish than before.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
> 


End file.
